La vie est un rêve
by Camille-Miko
Summary: Il se glissa à travers les rideaux du lit... Mais, et si la vie n'était qu'un rêve ? HPDM Slash Yaoi. Cadeau pour Missy. Ecrite pour hpslashfr lien dans mon profil


_**Auteur :**_ Camille-Miko ( camillemiko arobase free . fr)

_**Base :**_ Harry Potter

_**Titre :**_ La vie est un rêve

_**Chapitre :**_ One-shot

_**Genre :**_ lemon, sad-fic

_**Rating :**_ NC-17

_**Disclaimer**_ : tout est à JKR, sauf l'histoire

_**Blabla de l'auteur :**_ Elle n'aurait jamais dû existé ( ni être recopié deux ans plus tard ; ) Ecrite pour Missy pour connaître la bêtise qu'elle avait dit en oral de Japonais au bac.

_**Note (ou équivalence Français/Anglais) :**_ Slytherin Serpentard

**Bêta :** Heera (qui me boude, mais qui avait du mérite de me corriger)

_Les rideaux de son lit s'écartèrent doucement sans un bruit, néanmoins l'homme reposant sur la couche se tourna vers l'arrivant. Les longues mèches blondes de celui-ci chatouillaient la gorge du brun avant qu'ils n'échangent un sourire complice._

_Draco caressa tout doucement la joue du Survivant, avant que celui-ci ne l'attire contre lui pour l'embrasser. Délicatement, le Slytherin quémanda l'autorisation d'approfondir un peu plus ce baiser. Ils en avaient partagé tant et tant, et pourtant le jeune héritier le respectait toujours autant, n'allant jamais contre sa volonté, cherchant encore et encore à séduire son amant._

_Harry eut un sourire à cette idée. Il était totalement fou de lui. Malgré toutes leurs nuits de passion, son amour était intact pour lui. Tout comme sa fougue. D'un coup de hanche, le vainqueur de Voldemort renversa son amant sous lui. Impérieux, il commença à le dévorer, le marquer sien. Il suçait sa gorge blanche, tirant déjà de tendres gémissements à son homme, torturé si délicieusement, alors qu'il lui imposait sa si charmante marque. Insatiable, il s'attaqua alors aux clavicules, connaissant la facilité déconcertante qu'il avait à faire couiner son amant en jouant avec ces quelques centimètres de peau._

_Draco se tordait sous lui, l'excitant adorablement, quand Harry glissa ses mains sous le tee-shirt immaculé de l'adorable jeune homme. Souhaitant le rendre fou, il commença à embrasser la fine peau de son ventre, le faisant frémir délicieusement. Soufflant sur ce corps partiellement dénudé, il tira au blond de douces palpitations. Il le vit se contracter sous la caresse, tirant un pouffement de rire à ce « fichu tortionnaire »_

_Impatient, Draco ondulait sous lui, heurtant plus que volontairement son vit contre le ventre finement ciselé de son amant dans le dessein de l'inciter à _un peu_se hâter. Il eut raison du peu de patience de Harry quand soudain celui-ci lui arracha son haut avant de s'attaquer à son jeans. N'arrivant à rien de réellement concluant, il remonta vers la bouche de son amant pour l'embrasser avec toute sa passion. Le blond, hiératique dans ses mouvements, chercha sa baguette pour –enfin- les dénuder tous les deux. Se glissant sous Harry, malgré son poids, il commença à sucer ses tétons, déjà tendus d'envie. Le jeune homme cru voir des étoiles. Ils se connaissaient définitivement trop bien pour ne pas se rendre fou au moindre geste._

_Incapable de se maîtriser plus longtemps, le brun commença à déposer des baisers enflammés le long de ce torse qu'il aimait tellement. Arrivé face au sexe de son amoureux, il ne put plus se retenir pour longtemps. Cessant totalement de le torturer, il lapa lentement cette verge. Il savait que pour envoyer son amant au septième ciel, mieux valait prendre un peu son temps au début. Presque instantanément le blond hoqueta de plaisir, comme si son corps ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à ce moment-ci. Harry enveloppa entièrement le membre de ses lèvres, le laissant feuler de bonheur. Le Survivant eut un sourire satisfait. L'héritier poussait les mêmes cris qu'un chat et il avait appris au fil du temps que c'était sa manière à lui d'exprimer son plaisir._

_Il le repoussa alors qu'il était trop près de l'orgasme. Les yeux de Draco étaient déjà perdus dans les brumes de la luxure. Le brun laissa sa main courir sur le corps de son amant pendant qu'il le préparait à l'accueillir en lui. Bien que le jeune homme lui ait certifié des centaines de fois que ce n'était plus nécessaire, il s'obstinait à le faire, de peur de le blesser. Puis, délicatement, il s'insinua dans ses chairs accueillantes._

_Incapables de penser, ne connaissant plus que l'autre, leurs corps hiératiques, ils recherchaient leur plaisir. Draco fut pris d'un tremblement alors qu'ils atteignaient la jouissance. Se calmant peu à peu, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils se sourirent, fatigués, mais repus d'amour pour le moment._

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry émergea du sommeil factice que lui avait procuré son sort. Draco ne l'aimait pas. Il allait se marier dans quelques heures avec Pansy et il serait son témoin. Charmante ironie. Jamais Draco ne saurait pour ses sentiments. Avec un sourire triste, le brun se leva, se promettant de ne plus utiliser ce sort qui lui montrait ce dont il rêvait. Comme tous les matins.

Puis, le monde reprit ses droits…

Fin


End file.
